Goodbye, Lady Belle
by Epik Wonder
Summary: Mysterious murders. Many corpses. Multiple wounds. Gory scenes. A mystery for Cain to solve and take care of. Oneshot


A flower.

A flower that does not bloom.

A bloodied, broken flower that does not bloom.

--

People say things about me, around me. People talk behind my back, in my face. People do not remember my face, they remember my eyes. My eyes.

"Riff! We're going out."

"Yes Master Cain."

That day was the fifth day in a rather puzzling mystery. The first corpse was found five days ago in a peculiar spot, in the middle of a busy road. People say it had dropped from above. The second corpse was found in a back alleyway. The third and fourth in equally strange places. What does today have in store? Another corpse in a bizarre place? Quite.

"Master Cain, did all of the victims die the same way?"

"They did."

"How?"

"A fatal wound. Where's our next destination?"

"Right here, Master Cain." Riff said as he stopped the carriage. Getting out, I could see a crowd gathered around in a tight mass in the middle of yet another busy road. Automobiles and carriages were all abandoned in haste to see what was going on.

"Excuse me." I pushed my way to the front to see a fairly gory sight: The body of a young girl (beautiful if not for the horrible wounds) whose head had been severed from the body and whose side was split open with her insides pouring out. From the feel and texture of the blood and lack of a rotten smell, I would say she had been killed very recently, perhaps a few hours ago.

"Master Cain, you said they all died of one wound! I see several here." Riff was standing abit back but still had a clear view of the corpse. I ignored his question, hurried over and motioned him back to the carriage. There was nothing more to see.

On the rather bumpy ride home, I thought about the victims. The first was an old woman, the second a middle aged one, the third an old man, the fourth a middle aged man. Today's victim was a teenage girl. If the pattern is followed, then tomorrow a young girl will be murdered. Every victim so far was a person of quite a high status.

"Cain!" A woman stopped the carriage by stepping in front of us. How annoying.

"Lady Belle. What a pleasure it is to see you today of all days." I say after getting out of the carriage and kissed her hand. It smelled of something rank, trying to be covered by the smell of expensive, but useless powder. I could smell the alcohol on her breath. She also had a small cut on her finger. It wasn't very easy to see, covered by even more powder.

She would have been a pretty creature, if not for the scars on her face. They were all over her, conceivably from abuse from her husband. She has a daughter, nine years old.

"Today of all days? What? Did something special happen today?"

"You didn't hear about the murders?"

"Oh Cain, blunt as usual." She giggled. "How about you come over tonight?"

"No thank you, my lady." Something flashed in her eyes, she immediately sobered and smirked.

"Why? Are you all of a sudden too good for me now?"

"Never, my lady. I have important business to attend. But if my reasoning is correct, I shall be seeing you briefly tomorrow morning." She smiled unsteadily once more and left, but not before leaving some residue of her lips on my cheek.

"Riff, we go home now, but we head back here at exactly seven tomorrow morning."

And so the rest of the day passed to bring us forth of another day. The seven o'clock of another day.

Getting off the carriage and stepping into Lady Belle's house, I greeted her, "Good morning, Lady Belle. Are you ready to go?"

She looked confused. "Go where?" I smiled at her and went to look for her daughter. I finally found her hiding in a cupboard. Lady Belle followed all this time asking, "Where? You're taking me on a date? Where?"

When the child was safely in Riff arms, I walked over and embraced her. I touched her neck. And I whispered into her ear:

"Lady Belle. Are you ready to go to Hell?" She blanched.

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Lady Belle, surely you must know. Those five murders. And the sixth murder I just prevented." I pulled away from her rigid figure and stood back with Riff.

"… That voice. That smile. Those eyes." She thought.

"That cut on your finger was probably from the knife you have kept in your pocket for the past five days. Tell me, was getting revenge on your husbands family fun? Was placing the bodies where your husband would go everyday fun?"

"That smile. Those eyes." She thought.

"On the right foot. There was always a small hole. I would suspect a poison was injected into each victim there. One that would stop the bloodstream. Obtained from a black market, no? And revisiting that cut. I'll sympathize for you. Cutting open heads and slashing through clothes and skin and some bone is not a light task. You're bound to get hurt, slashing so violently. Well, now that that's over, I guess it's time for you to go." Checking my watch, I saw that it was seven fifteen.

"Those eyes." She thought. That thought was the last as the poison I had given her finally made its way into her system, shutting down everything. At least it was a painless death.

"Goodbye, Lady Belle."

**R&R please. Should this continue? Or should this just stay as a oneshot? Or should I do a series of short stories?**


End file.
